Driving training simulators are well known. Such simulators often included controls that simulate the target vehicle (e.g. car, truck, bus, etc). It is known that such simulators improve skills and safety by familiarizing the trainee with operation of the vehicle by presenting simulated situations in which, making the wrong decision does not result in a potential accident or bodily harm. In this way, the trainee learns basic driving skills before they eventually need to perform using the actual target vehicle and before they have to perform using that vehicle while operating in traffic.
There are many types of simulators known. The simplest simulator is a typical driving video game having a display screen and a hand controller. In some systems, a simulated steering wheel is provided. A mock-vehicle is displayed on the display screen and the driver uses the hand controller to keep the mock-vehicle on a simulated, moving roadway on the display screen. This type of simulator helps build driver hand and eye coordination, but does not provide the true control operation of the real steering wheel, brake, clutch, shifter, windshield views and mirror views. Such simulators are more of a game than an actual driver training system.
Another type of simulator includes a video display screen to simulate a windshield view, a steering wheel, a gas pedal, a brake pedal, a shifter and, optionally, a clutch pedal. A road situation is displayed on the display screen and the driver uses the controls to drive the simulated vehicle, moving down a roadway that is displayed on the display screen. This type of simulator helps build driver skills, but does not include interaction with speedometers, tachometers, etc. Such simulators don't provide feedback from the shifter such as gear grinding when the clutch isn't operated correctly. Furthermore, such simulators have a fixed configuration relating to a single type/layout of vehicle. In some such simulators, certain gauges are provided to simulate the operation and information provided to a driver of this singular vehicle. All current simulators provide fixed scenarios to the trainee and evaluate the trainee responses in a fixed program, progressing from scenario to scenario in a linear progress.
None of the current driver training simulators provide training simulations that automatically adapt to the skills of the trainee. None of the current driver training simulators provide realistic shifting experience in which clutch/shifter coordination is required and tactile/audible feedback is provided when not operated correctly. None of the current driver training simulators provide configurable, interactive instrument clusters that react to touch of the trainee while adapting to the layout of any of one of many target vehicles.
What is needed is a driver training system shifting device that provides a realistic feel, sound and vibration of a shifter/transmission of a target vehicle.